


Greg tells Sara

by immortalje



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's tired of Sara walking into his territory and opts to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg tells Sara

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was first posted to WWOMB in 2006.  
> 2) This hasn't been beta read.

  
**Greg's Observation**   


Greg watched Sara enter Grissom's office. The smile on her face could only mean one thing. She was about to make another pass at Grissom. He hated it when she walked in on his territory. Maybe it was time to let her know that the older man was already taken.

When she left five minutes later, she looked dejected. Greg smiled in satisfaction. Grissom knew whom he belonged to.

Now how to make sure Ms Sara Sidle knew how displeased he was at her advances.

His scheming was interrupted by Gil Grissom entering the lab, leaving through some papers.

"What are you thinking about? Not again," his lover asked.

Greg shook his head, "Not today. Today I'm thinking about how to let Sara know that she should stay away from you."

"Greg, I don't want," Gil started.

Greg interrupted him, "I know. We've been over this a thousand times. I'm not to hurt Sara. I thought more along the lines of threatening her."

  
**A shocked Sara**   


Sara came to work smiling the next day. She had a new plan to get Grissom into her bed. No matter that it hadn't worked the night before. She just hadn't tried hard enough.

When she came to her locker, she saw a letter attached to it. Surprised, she took it and turned it around. There was no hint to indicate who had left the letter for her.

Opening it, she saw a note and a picture. The note was simple enough and said, "He's mine!" and the picture...

Sara's eyes widened in shock. The picture showed Grissom sucking on someone's cock. She couldn't see who the other person was and she most probably would never find out as the note had been printed on standard paper, leaving her without a handwriting she could recognise.

  
**Gil's Office**   


Gil found a letter lying on his desk. Curious as he was, he opened it. The first thing he saw was a handwritten note from Greg.

"Don't worry; I didn't give her this one. Just thought you'd like something to tide you over during long shifts."

Gil had to smile at this. It was like Greg to make him little presents like that.

Pulling the picture out, Grissom smiled. This one would definitely tide him over. It showed both of them from the side, Greg on his hands and knees on the bed with Grissom behind him, fucking him into the next day.

Gil would forever remember how they made the picture for Sara. They had both enjoyed it. And he simply loved the look of bliss on Greg's face. It was the real reason why he hadn't wanted Sara to see it. This look was his alone. No one else would ever be allowed to see it.

He was only glad that he didn't have to worry about anyone finding out that he was gay. They already knew and were OK with it. There was nothing to loose in telling Sara.

  
**The End**   



End file.
